


Pneumonia

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pneumonia, Well I wouldn’t say so anyway, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert gets Pneumonia but is too stubborn to admit it even when he is coughing up his lungs. Aaron knows his idiotic husband too well and finally gets Robert to the doctors.





	Pneumonia

Robert walked down the stairs shivering cold considering the heating was on full blast. Aaron smiled at him whilst passing him his normal black coffee and a added kiss to the cheek and lips. He frowned at his husband noticing the slowness of Robert’s movements and how he is shaking silently whilst looking like he is sweating a little bit. 

“ Are you ill? “ Aaron asked him whist watching him slowly sit down at the kitchen table. 

And after a bad coughing fit with the added pain worsening in Robert’s chest he replied. “ no. “ he even knew that was a big fat lie even to his own ears. His voice weak with a croaky tone to him like he swallowed a dagger. 

“ No you’re right, you don’t sound ill at all. “ Aaron sarcastically pointed out. 

Robert rolled his eyes trying to hide the agonising stabbing pain his chest from his husband.   
His lungs feel like they are on fire especially his right lung where he got shot. 

“ Aaron it’s just a cold. “ Robert stays in denial. It’s just a cold or maybe the flue nothing more than that even if he can’t breathe and when he does it’s like someone is ripping him apart. 

It’s just a cold. 

Aaron sighs heavily, he could seriously throttle his husband for his stubbornness sometimes.   
“ Rob it’s not just a cold. “ 

Robert coughs again and winces when something comes up in his throat before grimacing when he swallows it back down.   
“ Aaron stop worrying will ya? It’s a cold. “ he huffs not from annoyance but because he can barely get any air into his lungs. 

“ When will you just admit you that you may be seriously ill? “ 

“ when hell freezes over. “ 

Aaron sighs heavily again.   
“ Are you hungry? “ 

Robert shakes his head not taking into account of the t-shirt now sticking to his back from the sweat. He can’t stomach anything at all, he’s just tired. That type of tired where you can flop anywhere and sleep for hours. 

“ You need to eat Rob. “ Aaron protests concerned. 

“ Skipping breakfast won’t kill me. “ Robert responds, slowly gets up feeling like everything is heavy whilst the tightness and sharpness has increased a bit more. 

He should have just stayed in bed. Well, even that was painful for him. 

“ No it won’t but you haven’t eaten since yesterday and you’ll get nauseous at lunchtime when you finally eat something. “ Aaron stresses. 

Robert huffed out a painful laugh and started coughing again, but this time it lasted longer and even more painful. It’s like he has swallowed millions of daggers with the added disgusting mucus coming up from god knows where.   
Aaron grimaced from the noise and is surprised that Robert hasn’t actually coughed up his organs. 

“ Will you go to the bloody doctors? “ Aaron declares rubbing his husbands back. 

“ I’m fine. “ Robert barley got out from his chest tightening.   
Aaron straightened Robert up and his face covered to panic looking at his lips. 

“ Your lips are turning blue! “ Aaron declared. “ we need to take you to hospital! - “ 

“ Aaron - “ sharp in take - “ no go - “ deep cough - “ to Doctors - “ He croaky choked out now struggling to breathe. 

Aaron was already rushing about getting his wallet and keys plus his phone and their coats. Aaron helped his husband to the car and drove to the doctors not wanting him to walk.   
After what Aaron told the receptionist about Robert’s symptoms, she rushed Robert straight to the Doctor who told them Robert has mild Pneumonia which was starting to turn to severe Pneumonia. He’d given Robert antibiotics and steroids for about 4 weeks to 6 weeks for the most. The Doctor told them with Robert’s damaged scare tissue to his lung it has made him more vulnerable to the Pneumonia. But with rest and a lot of sleep he should be back to normal and shouldn’t rush back into work soon.   
Aaron took what the Doctor said very seriously, Robert went straight to their bedroom and was wrapped up in blankets and the quilt. He wasn’t allowed to lift up anything heavy in case he damaged himself even more. 

Aaron brought his husband a mug of tea and a cuppa soup with bread floating in the tomato soup. 

“ that should do ya for a while. “ Aaron said placing the small table on the bed where Robert can easily access it. 

“ Aren’t you being a bit dramatic? “ Robert croaked out because now his throat is another problem. It feels like sandpaper. 

“ Nope. You have Pneumonia and the Doctor said you need to rest Robert. “ Aaron instructed him sitting on the edge of the bed threading his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“ Thank you. “ Robert murmured softly sounding some what cute from the small ill voice. 

Aaron frowned but grinned lovingly. “ For What? “ 

“ For looking after me and for knowing there was something worse than a cold. “ He explained then took a spoonful of the soup. 

“ I’m your husband I’m meant to know your more ill than something like a cold. “ Aaron told him gently. “ and because I know you too well. “ he grinned. 

Robert returned the weak smile.   
“ This is really nice you know? “ 

“ Well the package said its tasty so - “ Aaron trailed off smirking. 

“ I didn’t even know we had this stuff. “ Robert coughed. 

“ No we didn’t but when you fell asleep I got some from David’s.” 

He looked up completely surprised by the gratitude off his husband. No one has never voluntarily gone out and gotten him something when he’s ill. Only ever since he was a child and Sarah would make him bread and tomato soup. 

Robert smiled at him his heart swelling even more from the love for his husband. He gestured for Aaron to lie beside him and now they snuggled up with each other keeping warm. 

Robert placed a kiss to Aaron’s head calmly and tugged him tighter to his side.   
“ I can’t wait to infect you with this. “ he joked and Aaron laughed whilst calling him a muppet.


End file.
